


【GARO】哀霜流星【1+2+3】（神牙x道外流牙）

by Chitaotaotao



Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho, 牙狼（GARO）
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Triggers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitaotaotao/pseuds/Chitaotaotao
Summary: 【预警tag会涉及大部分剧透所以没办法写的很详细】【【总而言之天雷注意!!!贵乱典型!!!】】【【有大量下品及恶趣味的梗注意!!!】】【【三观毁灭注意!!!】】【CP：神牙x道外流牙】【分级：R-18】【含有微量神牙夫妇，流莉】【ooc】【如果观看的过程中产生不适请自行退出】





	【GARO】哀霜流星【1+2+3】（神牙x道外流牙）

**Author's Note:**

> 【预警tag会涉及大部分剧透所以没办法写的很详细】  
【【总而言之天雷注意!!!贵乱典型!!!】】  
【【有大量下品及恶趣味的梗注意!!!】】  
【【三观毁灭注意!!!】】
> 
> 【CP：神牙x道外流牙】  
【分级：R-18】
> 
> 【含有微量神牙夫妇，流莉】  
【ooc】  
【如果观看的过程中产生不适请自行退出】

【1】  
神牙打着呵欠从楼梯上懒洋洋的走下来，走到一半神牙就注意到厨房里正在忙活的那个人。他系着深红色的围裙站在灶台边，似乎在锅里煎着什么东西。神牙放轻脚步缓缓走到那个人的身后，双手灵巧地环上了那人的腰。  
细碎的吻落到了对方裸露出的光洁的后颈，那人也不加以阻止就这么任由神牙继续。他将烧肉翻了个面开口道，“我估摸着你现在也该醒了就随便做了点吃的。真是的，你的作息就不能规律点么？神牙。”  
“那可真是有劳你费心了。”神牙含糊的回应着，将脸埋进了对方毛绒绒的棕黑发丝间。真不像话，柔软的仿佛小狗一样。  
“好香啊…”轻吐出这么几个字眼，神牙张口咬住了那人的后颈，尖锐的牙齿在皮肤上细细研磨，舌尖也绕着圈轻轻舔舐着肌肤。  
怀中的人也因此一个激灵挣脱出神牙的怀抱，猛地转身用锅铲指着神牙，“差不多适可而止了！你再让我分神一会不小心失火可是会出大问题。”  
看着对面的人分明脸耳根都已经红透，却还故作镇定举着个锅铲看起来像给自己增加气势似的，神牙不禁轻笑出声。  
这人到底是有多可爱啊？  
想是归想，神牙还是顺从的举起双手告降，“是是，流牙大厨师——”  
听罢，道外流牙将举着的锅铲收回，灵巧的将锅铲翻转一周继续料理锅内的食材。没一会儿开口道：“再等一下就可以吃了，这是最后一道菜了。”  
“嗯。”神牙回应着，轻轻舔了舔嘴角。

“好饱啊。”酒足饭饱流牙拍着自己的肚子一脸满足。  
而神牙这边却一如既往的没吃多少，流牙忍不住吐槽道：“真搞不懂，你是胃口真的就那么小，还是我做的东西不合你的口味。吃这么点真的就够了吗？我说，不好好吃饭时间久了身体可受不了。”  
神牙轻笑着耸了耸肩回答道，“没有的事，饭菜很好，只是相比起这饭菜…”  
“嗯？”流牙疑惑。  
神牙轻轻抬起流牙的手掌，“…你才是我最想享用的美食。”说着神牙凑近吻了吻那指尖。  
愣了一下流牙才反应过来自己又被神牙捉弄了。绯红瞬间爬上了脸颊，流牙抽回手故作镇定的咳了咳，“我去洗碗。”为了掩饰尴尬流牙迅速地收拾掉残羹剩饭，一口气将其全部抬到水台旁进行清洗。  
“喂，流牙。”  
“什么？”流牙头也没回继续着手里的活。  
“就是那个啊，那个。一会儿去训练场比试比试怎样？”  
一听到比试流牙瞬间提起了兴趣，“真的吗？！”  
“啊，就是这样。”神牙撑着桌子起身，“先走一步了，我在训练场等你。”  
“好！”

训练场，  
流牙推开了门，“让你久等了！”  
“无妨。”神牙从高台跃下向流牙走来，“倒不如说，有时候等待也是一种乐趣。”  
“等待也是一种乐趣吗？”流牙喃喃道。  
“没错”神牙回应了他的疑问。  
话音刚落的一瞬间，空气仿佛凝固了起来。两人默契十足的拔出手中剑，以迅雷之势拉近了彼此的距离。  
兵刃碰撞，悲鸣响彻。双方僵持不下，神牙发力将流牙的剑挑开，转身一个后踢。流牙也不甘示弱，借力后倾躲过了神牙的踢技，双手撑住地板脚尖挑向神牙的下颌。  
神牙一偏头躲过，左手握住了流牙的脚踝。被抓住了把柄流牙一惊，但却很快应变过来就势用双腿夹住神牙的脖子翻转身子骑上，用脚力将神牙甩出去。  
神牙在地上翻滚了一圈，用手将身体撑起来稳住重新摆好架势。他赞许道，“干的不错啊。但是，还没到松懈的时候。”说着神牙右脚一踏冲了出去。剑刃上挑，流牙立马抬剑架住。  
“呵。”神牙轻笑了一声，左手抽出剑鞘反握住往流牙的腹部一捅。  
“咳啊！”剧痛从腹部蔓延，流牙脚步不稳，捂着肚子向后退了几步。  
就此机会神牙一脚扫到流牙脸上，流牙被踢出去在地上狼狈的滚了几圈。重新调整好姿势之际呼吸都开始变得混调。  
“怎么了怎么了怎么了？”刀戟声再次碰撞到一起，神牙步步相逼，流牙光是招架都开始有些困难，“这就要开始不行了吗？道外流牙！”  
越是困难的境地才越有挑战的价值，流牙一咬牙，用剑鞘格挡住神牙落下的剑刃，另一只手的剑身自下往上挑起。神牙侧向另一边躲开，但残余的发丝还是被锋利的剑身割下了些许。  
流牙扬着嘴角，目光也锐利了起来，“还没结束，现在才要刚刚开始呢。”  
摸了摸自己被割掉了一部分的发根，神牙半掩着脸忍不住大笑出声，“真好啊。现在才刚刚开始吗？”  
笑止，神牙手掌一挥，正声道，“全力以赴的上吧！道外流牙！”  
“噢——！”流牙应声，也没有丝毫懈怠地将剑架在自己左手手臂的外侧摆好架势。  
两人大喝一声，刀剑再次碰撞。

【2】  
我艰涩的睁开眼睛，我发觉自己正处于一片黑暗之中。  
这是哪里？  
我无从知晓。  
我想活动下身子，但却根本动弹不得。  
我抬头时候才发现，我的双手被两根粗大的铁链紧紧束缚在头顶。我顺着铁链延伸的方向看下去，我终于看清楚我全身都赤裸着，膝关节被铁链锁住，双腿以一种极为羞耻的姿势被分得大开。私处毫无保留的暴露在空气中，隐约还能看见斑驳的痕迹。  
这到底是怎么一回事？  
我恼怒地想挣开锁链，却发觉身上提不起一点力气。  
时间也不知道过去了多久，我隐约看到黑暗中有个人影正向这边走来。但我却没有感到高兴，因为我的身体毫无缘由的颤抖了起来。  
怎么回事？我竟然…在害怕？  
那人已经走到了我的身前，但它的身体却像被雾包裹着一样，看不清轮廓。  
只见那人形的薄雾将手缓缓的伸到我的眼前，似乎暧昧的想要抚摸我的脸，但我只能感受到身体本能对它的嫌恶避开了那只手的爱抚。  
它也不怒，那手顺着我的颈部缓缓地抚过光洁胸膛。  
本还是如此轻柔的爱抚，但下一秒我眼前的事物就开始变得全然不同了。  
…唉？  
下体似乎被什么东西充盈的满当，等我注意到的时候身前的影子似乎产生了变化，它的眼部慢慢呈现出了血红色，瞬间一张血盆大口程现在我的眼前。接至而来的是下身犹如快被撕裂成两半的痛楚。  
好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛！！！！  
这是从未感受过地痛楚，我昂起头想要将所有的痛楚赶出来，张开口却发觉喉间发不出任何声音。  
痛楚只能使我发出重重地喘息声，我拼了命地睁开眼想要看清我到底是因何而感到如此痛苦，只见那影子的下身与我的后穴仿佛连在一起做着活塞运动。显然是未经扩张就强行进入的样子，血水粘液顺着抽插的频率被带出，将下体沾染的一片狼藉。  
可能是血水起到了润滑的作用，后穴被如此对待却逐渐燃起了快感。  
“呜啊…”细碎的一声呻吟从喉间溢出，我瞬间羞耻的咬住了下唇。  
不…不要…  
好奇怪啊这样！  
我为什么要被这样对待？！  
一边想着生理泪水就不争气的悄然滑落，面目狰狞的影子看着我的眼泪停下了正在进行的动作，但是它的那一部分却依旧埋在我的体内没有拔出。  
影子突然笑了，那只手再次抚上我的脸庞。那充满尖牙地嘴，一张一合地仿佛在说，“真漂亮啊。”影子的手移到了我的眼睛上温柔的抚摸着。  
诶？  
我有些不明所以。  
影子再次开口，这一次我仿佛能清晰地听到他说，“啊，就像宝石一样，不如就这么摘下来，成为我的收藏吧。”  
一瞬间我的血液都仿佛凝固了起来，身体完全僵住，只能看着那手离我的瞳孔越来越近。下一刻，就将我的眼球取出。

【3】  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”流牙惨叫着从梦中惊醒，他颤抖着手使劲在脸上胡乱的摸着，“眼睛！我的眼睛？！”直至摸到自己的眼睛依旧完好流牙才长长的呼出一口气。  
这到底是怎么一回事啊！可恶…！  
流牙咬了咬牙，他做这样的梦也不是一次两次了。醒来很快就会忘记梦境的内容，但做这梦的频率却越来越高，感觉每一次也愈发清晰。  
下身微凉而粘稠的触感让流牙觉得有些不太妙，他掀开被子一看，果然，自己梦遗了。  
“可恶啊…！”流牙烦躁的挠了挠自己的头发，反正也己经睡意全无，他干脆起身进到卫生间里冲了个凉，将这一身燥热洗尽。

这之后，流牙换上一身干净的休闲服去厨房接了杯水。冰凉的液体滋润了干渴的喉咙，这回流牙才算是平复了一些心情。  
“怎么了？”神牙悄无声息的来到了流牙的身后，借着身高优势将流牙拉入自己的怀中。  
神牙的身体不管什么时候都是有些微凉的，流牙并不讨厌这温度。他将头埋到了神牙的肩窝，柔软的发丝蹭的神牙心里有些痒。  
神牙抱紧流牙落下轻柔的吻安慰对方，少见的用温柔的口吻问道，“又做噩梦了？”  
流牙头也不抬，用闷闷的鼻音“嗯”了一声。  
“安心吧，醒过来后噩梦就不会继续了。”神牙轻拍着流牙的后背安抚着他。倒不如说神牙也在享受着，流牙很少有粘人的时候，除了被噩梦惊扰的现在。

“消沉下去也没有意思，喂，流牙，跟我来。”边说着神牙牵起流牙的手拉着他向着别墅的天台走去。  
“去哪啊？”看着神牙前进的这个方向，流牙心生疑惑。  
“去哪呢？我也在思考这个问题。”神牙微微侧过头笑着，隐约能在他说话时看到尖尖的虎牙。  
莫名其妙，流牙撇了撇嘴，却还是任由着对方牵引。

天台上，凉风轻拂，驱散了一身暑热。  
流牙站在天台边缘，深深吸入了一口新鲜空气，将其缓缓吐出。  
“真是舒服的风啊。”他迎着风，鬓角的发丝被轻轻卷起。  
神牙却道，“是吗？我可觉得只是这样还不够呐。”  
“嗯？”流牙疑惑的望了神牙一眼。  
神牙微微扬起唇角，让人看不透他想干什么。  
只是转眼间，神牙抬起手，将流牙从毫无防护措施的天台边缘向下一推。  
一切都发生的太快。  
完蛋，要死了。这是流牙脑中唯一的想法。  
“啊——————！！”伴随着流牙的坠落，惨叫声划破天际。  
但预料之中的疼痛感却没有到来，流牙感觉到自己下坠的身体猛地被托起，疾风在耳旁呼啸。连脸都被这极速变化的气流刮得有些生疼。  
许久，流牙缓缓睁开眼睛。在那双眸子中所映衬出的，是巨大的红翼在神牙的身后强而有力的扇动着。  
神牙将流牙拥在怀中，恶魔，在这深邃的夜空中翱翔。  
本来还因为莫名其妙被推下楼的事有一肚子想要抱怨的话，却在这一刻全部消散。流牙忍不住笑出了声，他将双手举到嘴巴两边，迎着风大喊：“真的！太舒服了——！！”  
神牙轻哼了一声，“喂，你不害怕吗？小子。”  
流牙摇了摇头，“完全不害怕，这可是我第一次离星星那么近。”  
“所以啊…”流牙对上了神牙的双眼，黑眸之中闪烁着光辉，“我很高兴！”  
言语仿佛取悦了神牙。神牙一只手紧紧环住了流牙腰身，腾出另一只手托起了流牙的下巴，俯身啃上了流牙柔软的嘴唇。  
“唔？！”流牙显然被神牙的深吻亲得一愣，奈何现在不是挣脱的时候，他只能顺从下来，用青涩的吻技回应着对方。  
红月高挂，双翼缓缓收拢，将两人的身影包裹在巨大的蝠翼之中。

【—tbc—】


End file.
